One-Shots
by israelianbabe15
Summary: all Zibbs. Including some filled prompts :) Reviewers will be rewarded with imaginary cookies of their choice :D (Rating changed to M, for 'the hammer is my penis' )
1. Moonlighting

A/N: So I wanted to make this a place where I can post one-shots, mainly because I don't want to make an extra story for each. They're all gonna be Zibbs, though, so no worries :D

Oh and have I mentioned that I haven't seen last nights episode yet?! I heard Tiva is happening, so I'm kinda reluctant… but yeah, work got in the way of me watching it this morning…

**Moonlighting.** (a prompt by drawingqueen)

They had been in Stillwater for a few days now, celebrating the 4th of July with Jethro's father. The rest of the team had come along when they found out that Gibbs wasn't going alone. For some reason unknown to the rest of the team, Gibbs had decided to take Ziva along to his hometown. Of course, no one actually knew that the two of them had been dating for almost six months – no one except Jackson and Ducky, who had been very happy with the news.

Since the whole team was there, Ziva and Gibbs had ended up without any alone time and separate rooms. Ziva was sharing with Abby and Jethro was sharing with Ducky, who would have been happy to give them some privacy, but the little hotel they stayed in had very thin walls and Dinozzo had already woken up from just the smallest noises. Their long weekend as a couple had turned into what felt like a way longer weekend with their friends.

He missed her. She was sleeping three doors away from him, but he missed her like crazy. Remembering a little spot he had found as a teenager, he thought up a plan which would give them some alone time after all.

ZibbsZibbsZibbs

The next day, Ziva received a little note which had been stuck under her coffee mug by none other than the man she usually woke up next to. Damn, she missed that. Opening the note, she wasn't surprised to find a tiny little map with a red dot that said: _Here. After dark._ There was no way she was going to pass up on this chance to finally be alone with him for a while.

Later that day, when the sun was gone and everything had gone dark, Ziva excused herself from the room she shared with Abby, telling her she would go on a run. Only 15 minutes later, she reached the spot that was marked on the map and looked around to see a few candles swimming on the lake in front of her.

'Hey…', she heard her favourite man growl behind her. It was a nice growl – one only Gibbs could manage – that made her a little weak in the knees whenever she heard it.

'Hey back…', she answered, slowly turning to face him.

He smiled at her and only a moment later, their lips were meeting for the first time in days. It felt good to finally have her in his arms again, to be able to kiss her without fearing someone might see them. This was what their weekend had been supposed to be about.

ZibbsZibbsZibbs

'I swear I saw candles on that lake… Seriously… Someone might be getting busy in the lake!', Tony told Abby and McGee, excited that this small town might have something funny to offer after all.

They walked through the woods, taking only a slightly longer route than the one Ziva had taken only an hour earlier, slowly getting closer to the spot where their boss was now skinny dipping with his most beautiful agent. As the three curious agents reached the shore of the lake, not far away from the place where they would have found their team mates' discarded clothes, Tony pointed at something in the lake.

'See, guys?! A couple making out in the late. No decency, those people.'

McGee had brought binoculars and dropped them after looking at the couple for only a millisecond. 'We should go back…', he stammered, unsure of how to react to the new information.

'But I wanna spy on them first…', said Tony, pouting like a child.

'Well, we are here… we might as well have some fun with it…', offered Abby.

McGee wondered what their reactions would be, once they noticed who they were spying on. But he did not have to wonder for long, when Abby picked up the binoculars and handed them back to Tim a second later.

'Okay, you don't wanna see this, Tony… Timmy is right, let's go back.', she insisted, but Tony grabbed the binoculars from McGee and looked at the couple.

'Yeah… let's go…', he said after a second. He was obviously sad at what he had seen. His crush for Ziva had been going on for a while now and he had always hoped he'd have a chance with her someday. That hope had just been shattered into a million pieces, as he watched Gibbs kissing down Ziva's neck in the lake, and Ziva threw her head back in ecstasy.

Apparently, she had found a man who could make her happy, and Tony Dinozzo was not that man.

The End.

A/N: Okay, this turned into a bit of an anti-Tiva thing… but then again: their ship is happening and I'm just here writing more and more Zibbs, unsure if I can handle Tiva in any way, so yeah… I'm gonna need some alcohol when I watch the new episode… or a lot of alcohol...

Anyway… I hope you liked it… reviewers still get imaginary cookies :D


	2. First Date

A/N: Per mmkbrook's request. A story about Ziva and Gibbs' first date… or at least their ideas feelings about it…

**First date.**

It was awkward.

They had started a friends-with-benefits thing a few months ago, but it had turned into something more, recently. Neither of them could really explain it.

Everything had been perfectly platonic for a while. They would be there for each other when they needed it, and they would leave each other alone when they needed it. Then, suddenly and without any warning, they had realized that their attraction for each other had turned into something sexual, rather than platonic. Of course, since they were both the pragmatic type, it hadn't been long until their friendship turned into a friends-with-benefits situation, relieving them of some of the sexual tension that had been building for years.

The team had found out step by step. They had told Ducky during a little pregnancy scare, that had turned out to be nothing more than stress related – and they were very good at relieving that stress later. Abby had walked in on them once, while they were making out in his basement. McGee had found some very detailed texts they had sent each other after Ziva had taught Gibbs how to text – those really weren't mean to be seen by anyone but them.

Tony had been out of the loop for the longest. He had followed Ziva home – or to Gibbs' place at least – after finding a receipt for a box of king-sized condoms. What could he say – he had been curious.

Ziva and Jethro had had the unfortunate duty of explaining to everyone separately, that their relationship had no romance in it. It was simply a friendship that took care of stress and sexual tension in the most efficient way possible.

Now, however, they would have to have this talk all over again. They would have to tell the team, that their relationship had turned into something more complex, which would basically be like telling each and every one of them that they had been right all along.

Sitting at his own kitchen table, Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt nervous. It was a feeling he hadn't been used to in a very long time, but the fact that his best friend and lover was cooking him dinner, which was going to be served on a table that had a candle right in the middle, threw him slightly off balance. He had gotten used to having her around the house, but that usually involved her wearing his shirt and nothing more, while he tended to be wearing only boxers.

Instead of their usual attire, Ziva had opted for a short black dress that made his mouth water, and Jethro was wearing his best jeans, a white shirt and his suit jacket, which for some reason made for a very handsome combination.

Ziva, working in the kitchen and feeling his eyes on her as she did so – she had told him to sit down and be quiet, because no one should have to eat his food – felt just as nervous as he did. His house felt comfortable, even his kitchen did – breakfasts after long, exciting nights had taken care of that – but this situation was completely new. This counted as an actual date and she was not about to ruin anything for them.

This needed to work out.

They were meant to be more than just friends-with-benefits.

They were meant to be together.

The End.

A/N: At least I think this is the end… I hope you basically get their state of mind here, so anything that happens from here on out is all left to your own imagination.

I hope you liked it :D


	3. A sticky situation

**A sticky situation. **

He should have given her something else to do. Closing envelopes was necessary, but very distracting for all the men, if Ziva did it.

Her tongue slipped out slowly, licking the flap of an envelope, making it sticky enough to close properly. Damn, that tongue. Tony had been watching his partner for the last half hour, his eyes full of obvious attraction. Gibbs wanted to slap those thoughts out of him.

_My Ziva, just mine! _

McGee was trying very hard not to stare at his female co-worker. His computer screen had his full attention, except that his eyes kept flicking towards Ziva, when he saw her pick up a new envelope. Peripheral vision was a bitch. Gibbs could accept McGee's glances much better. There were no ulterior motives behind them. They were just a reflex every man would have in a situation like this.

Tony's looks, however, were beginning to worry the boss immensely. When the younger agent's tongue started wetting his lips slowly, while he was still staring at Ziva, Gibbs had enough.

'Ziva, conference room. Now!', he barked as he made his way to the elevator.

The beautiful Israeli almost cut her tongue on the flap she was licking, but got up and followed her boss to the metal box. When the doors closed behind them, Jethro slammed the emergency stop button, causing the lift to come to an immediate halt.

'What the hell do you think you're doing out there?!', he asked her, angry but slightly aroused.

She smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. 'So you are enjoying the show, yes?!', she offered.

'Yeah, well… so is Dinozzo!', the angry part of him still had the upper hand, but was slowly loosing it, as he watched her lick her lips with that tongue that had drawn the attention of the other men as well as his own.

'Are you angry at me for being so very slow with this simple task, just for your enjoyment, or are you angry at Tony for enjoying the show as well?' She knew exactly what buttons to press on him.

Stepping forward, trapping him between herself and the cold wall of the elevator, Ziva chose to lick his upper lip now, instead of her own. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, all the anger leaving his body as he opened his mouth to her and they started kissing passionately.

Slightly out of breath, Ziva broke the kiss and looked up at her favourite silverfox.

'Tony might get to enjoy this show, but you get to enjoy all of them – and we both know this is still the most innocent one of them all…', she told him seductively.

Of course she was right. Besides, Tony would never get to enjoy any of the after-show-parties they would have night by night. Those were even more explicit than the shows themselves and had to be kept private for the most part.

'Well, maybe you should stop those public shows anyway… Tony is horny enough as it is…', he said, trying not to mention his little outburst of jealousy as the reason why she had to stop.

'Hm… In this case, I will have to rethink my actions. Though, I DO find it very attractive to see you so jealous and territorial. It is nice to know that you would not just let anyone steal me away. Not that I would like to be stolen away from you…', and just like that, Ziva began stammering a little. The whole situation had turned from seductive into the kind of intimate hug-fest they were getting into more and more often recently – not that either of them minded.

Jethro tightened his arms around the young, deadly woman in front of him and kissed her on the forehead. 'Wouldn't wanna be stolen from you either…', he promised, earning a bright smile.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, whispering things into each others ears, hugging and kissing. It had become comfortable between them and they were slowly getting to a point, where telling the team was starting to sound like a very good plan.

The End.

A/N: This came to me in the office today, when I noticed that our envelopes were automatically sticky, without anyone having to lick them first, which is kinda cool, but I thought Ziva would look very hot, licking those flaps… Anyway…

Reviewers get imaginary cookies – as always – so leave your reviews and tell me what kind of cookies you like :D


	4. The hammer's my penis

A/N: I got 70 more minutes in my workday and it seems like I wont be very busy… so here comes another prompt fill :D (it is also suddenly very obvious to me that I have no Pepsi with me at work… *jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn* )

'**The Hammer's my Penis.' **

The phrase was so unlike him. She would have expected Tony to say something like this, and even McGee had his moments, but Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't quite the type to say things like this. He was older, wiser, and way more mature than most men she had met. Except, of course, when they were together.

Her Jethro had turned into a much more flirtatious guy when they had started dating, at least when they were alone. She wouldn't have thought that he could be the sweet, adorable guy that he appeared to be more and more frequently now – not that she minded.

There were days when he would bring home flowers; mornings when he would get up even earlier than he was used to, just to go running with her; nights when he would pull the blanket closer around her, somehow assuming that she would be cold soon – and he was never wrong.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the most perfect man she had ever been with. He was tough when he needed to be and sweet when he wanted to be. She never knew she needed a man like that, until she met him – not even until she really got to know him.

This particular phrase, however, was something she hadn't heard from him in the last few months since they'd been dating.

'Let's redo the house!', had been her suggestion upon moving in with him. She wanted to turn it from his place into their place and some changes had to be done.

He had agreed, of course. What man in his right mind would disagree with Ziva?!

They took out a wall. They put in a wall somewhere else. They repainted the whole house. They left the basement exactly the way it was. They bought a new bed – king sized. They made the stairs a little safer – just in case they wanted babies. They put a new bench on the porch. They got some new stuff.

'Hand me that saw, will ya?!', Jethro looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

She handed him the saw and turned back to packing away some other tools, smiling at how comfortable they were getting.

'Ziver?', he smiled at her, 'Screwdriver?'

He wasn't a man of many words and she didn't mind.

When she was done packing away the some tools, she walked over to him, hugging him close. Her hug interrupted him in his own packing-away-duties, but he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. The situation was perfect, but it needed something funny and sexy to actually get them to the new bed while they were still awake enough to properly use it.

'Now hold that hammer…', Jethro said, but was met with confusion.

'I packed away all the hammers, I do not understand which…', she started, stopping when she saw his smirk.

'The hammer's my penis.', he grinned.

Ziva smiled. He sure did want to to try out that new bed. Of course, for quoting something McGee had made them watch – what was it called? Mr. Horrible's something-blog?! – he deserved a reward.

'And it has not been used in a few hours, has it?! We must change that.', she answered, honouring his childish grin with a little pad on his butt before taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom.

The End.

A/N: My friends and I have obviously seen Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog too often, or maybe not enough… anyway… I hope you liked it.

Since this refers to Dr. Horrible I'd say I can offer every reviewer some imaginary Frozen Yogurt. Don't hurt yourselves with the imaginary sporks… :D


End file.
